


The Masquerade: Fall Arc [2013]

by marchqueen



Series: Seasonal Arcs [2]
Category: Original Work, ganold, tales from riota
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Science Fiction, Steampunk, scifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchqueen/pseuds/marchqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A war is raging between two, usually allied, countries. The champions of Apollo, and their witch friend, Tara, try to spear head peace. After finding one country's leader dead, and in his place the evil Professor Joshua. Tara fight Joshua and together they fall into a rift. Tara loses her limbs, Joshua is unheard of, and the champions follow them into the vortex. In a new world, rumors of a fallen star peak interest in the group. They find the star, and try to piece together her history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masquerade: Fall Arc [2013]

[Setting: Dulce’s Lab, the Coeden, Ganold]

[The fight between the Coeden guards and clockworkmen continues to rage during the far away war, and even further away champions of Apollo. A rift open above a small pile of destroyed clockworkmen. Out steps the Orator, cloaked in black, he reaches out, holding high his Key Staff. Fighting dragons, halt and look up to the Orator, the clockworkmen’s programs skip for a moment, and they too look up to the Orator.]

The Orator: [he calmly steps down from a top the pile, and raises his staff high above his head, he shouts] I return to purify Ganold before her third wave of renewal. The world will die, and be reborn again. No scum of Dlonag are to be walking upon her dirt, or in her air, or among her seas. BACK INTO THE RIFT YOU CAME FROM [his staff emits a wall of light above him, like a vacuum the clockworkmen are sucked into the light. When all of the clockworkmen were gone, he spoke to the army of dragons] Hurry to Carynia, the Fair City. All of you are needed there the most. [with his staff he opened another gateway, like a door, and jumped into it. He was gone.]

\---

[Setting: back of Penn’s shop, the City, Marcherlands]

The star: [breathes heavily] Where am I? [tears start forming on the sides of her eyes] What happened? Where’s that bastard, I’ll kill him! [steady sobbing, as she realizes she is naked on a table with a blanket] WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?

Piccalo: [hands her, her outfit]

The star: [looks at the people around her] I don’t know who any of you are, but please leave so I can dress myself. [looking around at the group she recognizes Penn]

The group: [leaves, Zee slips away from the group and leaves]

[Five minutes later, everyone comes back. The star is sitting in a chair, in her dress.]

The star: Penn, can you explain what happened after he trapped me?

Penn: It’s been years.

The star: How long?

Penn: About ten years.

The star: Where is he?

Penn: After your disappearance, he went missing as well.

The star: What has happened in the meantime?

Penn: Inkman is still king. He believes you are dead. Or believed.

The star: Does he know I’m alive now?

Penn: I’m not sure. Some of his guard came after us as we opened your tomb.

Tara: [wheels in front of Penn] The star, can you explain what happened?

The star: Who are you?

Penn: She’s a very concerned ally.

The star: [peers at Tara, and her robotic appendages] Tell me a little bit about your self, before I tell you who I am.

Tara: [allows some silence before she replies] I am Tara Manners. I’m from Earth, I work with the deities Loris and Bran. I am known as the Witch of Illusion. And coming into this world, I lost three of my limbs.

The star: [gets up and eyes Tara’s robotic parts] Your left leg is gone.

Tara: [annoyed] No kidding. It’s why I have a robotic limb.

The star: [pulls off her gloves] I’m yellow. My hands, and [points to facepainted like face] yellow, and purple. Needless to say, the rest of my body is yellow, and sometimes purple like a decorated birthday cake. Except-

Tara: [peers at the star, and thinks to herself] Where the hell is she going with this?

The star: Except, except for my left leg. [she pulls back her yellow tights, and shows a bare patch of pale skin on her left leg] My entire left leg is pale. It’s not yellow, it’s not purple. It’s pale. I’ve been wondering why I was created in the first place, let alone with a part of my body that isn’t mine. I know it isn’t mine.

Tara: [wide eyed] My leg. But why-

The star: When I fell, I was alone in the wild marshes. I wandered, dazed as if in a dream. And when I did lay down to dream, the world around me became more whole. One night, I slept and dreamt about my fall, and I also dreamt of a city. I woke up where I fell, and when I roamed that day, I discovered a city. This city.

Tara: What are you saying?

The star: This world was created out of my dreams. I made this world. I am the rightful Queen of this place. This city, this land. I didn’t think of all of this though, not at first. That day I woke up and discovered the city, another star fell. I went to him.

Tara: Him?

The star: Yes, said his name was Joshua.

Tara: No-

The star: He said he was sent to be my mentor. To help train my powers, that I was a hero of this realm. A super hero, to bring justice to the filthy streets of the City.

Tara: What happened?

The star: For ten years I guarded the City. During this time I slowly pieced together my role. My real role. After ten years, Joshua told me that we should usurp the King, that I was strong enough to defeat him. I was ready, and so was Joshua. We were ready for different things. While I fought the King and his men. Joshua snuck into the castle, took the the throne, and opened a portal with his gloved hand that brought in an army of robots. He declared himself King of the Marcherlands, and ordered his army to arrest both me and the King, and to destroy the King’s army.

Tara: What happened?

The star: By the time I realized what had happened, I had weakened the King. I went to his aide, and defended him. He gave me control of his men, and I guided them in a fight against Joshua’s robots. Joshua fled once the King’s army pushed back, and regained the palace. I laid the King down, and went on a hunt for Joshua. He clearly pitted me and the King together, in the hopes that we would kill each other, and when his planned failed, he ran.

Tara: Did you catch him?

The star: Yes, in the marsh I found him. His glove. It was so powerful.

Tara: I know.

The star: You’ve fought him?

Tara: Yes, sorry, continue with your story. How did you end up in the tomb?

The star: That’s what I would like to know. He must of beaten me into un-conscience-ness. And put my body at rest. Or he thought?

Penn: He set up a fake death. [he paused] Joshua couldn’t kill the March Queen, he needs you alive in order to take this world.

Tara: [looks up to Penn, slowly says] Whose side are you on?

Penn: [locks the door]

Piccalo: You fu-

Tara: [wheels in front of Piccalo] What will you do?

Penn: Wait for Joshua to get here.

Piccalo: Tara, my rage is building [her hands clench tightly]

Tara: You have permission-

Piccalo: [trying not to cry] No, I will hurt everyone. [she grinds her teeth, trying to remain calm]

The star: [after assessing the situation] I felt it would come to this [she kicks Penn, and flips him over her shoulder] I’m not strong enough to use my powers, but that doesn’t mean I will play damsel in distress.

Penn: [gets back on his feet and starts fighting her]

Tara: WELL PICCALO, WHAT DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD-

Piccalo: No, [fights herself] We should let them fight it out

\---

[Setting: Streets of the City]

Dulce: What? Don’t play mind games with me mime.

The mime: [gives Dulce a sorrowful look]

Dulce: [she gazed deep into her eyes, after minutes, Dulce felt like she had been given an answer. The world felt, pink? How could a world feel pink? The answer came, and when it did the world felt pink.] We will go back to Penn’s shop. You will be my prisoner until I can figure things out. [she grabs the mimes arm, and pulls her along, running to the shop. Exits.]

\---

[Setting: The star’s tomb]

Flam: Alright, I think that’s enough. [he puts his doctor equipment away]

Geoffrey: [his screaming dies down]

Fermata: Why are there TWO Professor Joshua’s?

Flam: It could always be the same Professor Joshua. But back stabbing both parties, and under different names.

Tina: [looking upset] Was any of that necessary?

Flam and Fermata: Yes.

Fermata: So, if Geoffrey was allied with Joshua. What about Penn?

Flam and Fermata: [look at each other]

Flam: Cut him loose, we need to head back to the shop, NOW.

Fermata: [unties and reties Geoffrey]

Everyone: [exits]

\---

Dulce: [arrives at shop] Penn? There’s no on in the front shop. We’ll head around back- [hears fighting, rushes to the back] THE DOOR’S LOCKED. [she yells]

Tara: [hears Dulce’s yelling and pounding. She wheels over to the door and tries to unlock it] IT’S NOT OPENING

The star and Penn: [epically fight]

Penn: [yells] IT’S BECAUSE I HAVE THE KEY!

[The shop doors open, and Fermata and co. walk inside]

Fermata: Dulce, what are you doing?

Dulce: [upset] Trying to get the dang door unlocked.

Fermata: Move out of the way, and keep an eye on the giraffe. [the rope of light unravels and turns into a key.]

Dulce: [without a second thought, points her gun at Geoffrey] Don’t think about leaving.

Fermata: [unlocks door]

Tara: [wheels back and lets the group in]

The star: [grabs Penn by the throat] HE STABBED ME IN THE BACK. HE FAKED MY DEATH. I AM ONLY A PLAY THING TO HIM, AND HE NEEDS ME ALIVE TO KEEP THIS WORLD ALIVE. HOW DARE YOU AND YOUR FRIEND STAY ON HIS SIDE AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!

Geoffrey: [laughing as Dulce pushes him into the back room] He will be here soon, so you and your allies should prepare for a fight. Joshua is going to take what is his, and he will take the throne.

The star: [throws Penn] You don’t understand. I created this world out of dreams. I came here and there was nothing here until I dreamt it! If anyone lays claim to this world, it is ME!

[There was a knock at the back room’s back door]

Geoffrey: There he is. Lay your claim Queen, let you and your matron fight.

The star: Matron-? [the door was blasted in]

Joshua: [holding up his gloved hand, he shot the door] Hello angel.

The star: [rage filling up] How dare you [she says through gritted teeth]

Joshua: You needed someone to help guide you with your powers [he walks into the garage, everyone is watching him]

The star: You wanted to be King all along. FOR TEN YEARS YOU LIED TO ME!

Joshua: It’s not lying, not really. At the time it was the truth, you were this world’s hero, the champion. [looks at Fermata] The champion of the Professor.

Fermata: You have no right to announce a champion. Only the gods have that capability.

Joshua: [wags his finger, sing-songy] Not quite! [he grins, and looks at Tara] My, what happened to your legs? And arm? You’re in no shape to fight me. And whatever happened to your limbs, happened to my right arm as well. There is no hand under this glove. I’ve tried to take it off, there is nothing. The glove and me are now one. [he cracks a bolt towards the group, giving Geoffrey a moment to dodge Dulce’s gun, take it and grab Piccalo as hostage] NOT READY FOR A FIGHT AREN’T YOU

Tara: That bolt [stunned] was even more powerful than-

Joshua: The last time we met, which was? Twenty years ago my time, or a few days ago your time?

Piccalo: [trying to keep her rage under control]

Dulce: [to Geoffrey] That was a big mistake.

Fermata: [to Piccalo] Sweetie? [to group] Ready yourself [Dulce backs up, Fermata plants himself, and Flam pulls out his ink pen spear] You have permission.

Piccalo: [screams as she pushes the giraffe back, the gun shoots, misses Piccalo, as she turns into a scarier version of her elemental self. Geoffrey is knocked across the garage. The fight had begun. She wheeled around the garage, and tried punching Fermata, who ducked and covered. Piccalo was fighting with blind rage.]

The star: [she planted herself and fought with Joshua]

Tara: [trying to stay out of the fighting champions’ ways]

Joshua: [to Tara] What, you can’t fight? [to the star] Too bad your matron can’t help fight me with you...it’s the only way to beat me.

The star: What are you talking about-

Joshua: Your life came out of the chaos of the vortex. Tara’s lost limb, it helped in the vortex’s creation of you. [fighting continues]

The star: How do I know you’re not lying-

Joshua:Rightly so [he catches her off guard, and blasts her to the other end of the garage]

Piccalo: [still rampaging]

Tara: The star! NO!

Joshua: [heads to Tara] I’ve been waiting to see you. [punches her in the face]

Tara: [tries to fight back, falls to the ground]

Joshua: STAY DOWN WHERE YOU BELONG! YOU EXILED ME TO THIS GREY WORLD AND DERAILED MY MISSION. YOU DESERVE SHIT [kicks her in the stomach, and knocks her to her back]  
Tara: [doubled over in pain, still tries to fight Joshua off]

Joshua: [kicks her again, and picks her up by the throat; slams her against the wall] Why have the gods taken a shine to you? OUT OF THE COUNTLESS DEVOTE FOLLOWERS, THEY TAKE YOU! SCUM OF EARTH [punches her in the face, a few more times, non-gloved hand; throws her to the ground, believing she is dead. He turns to fight the champions who are losing to Piccalo’s rampage. He blasts Piccalo a few dozen times, she collapses to the floor] GEOFFREY, PENN, TIE THEM ALL UP AND FOLLOW ME.

[The champions are tied together, Piccalo; knocked out, turns into her standard form. The star, is tied and led out by Joshua. Everyone but Tara exits]

The Orator: [Tara sees blackness. From somewhere, she pushes. She continues pushing, hoping to fall through...breathing, shallow breathing. She pushes against the black; and then light. She opens her eyes, and assesses the damage Joshua did to her. She concluded that she should be dead, but with her willpower she keeps pushing and pushing, to retain her grip of reality, and her body. Flipping over, she pushes her hands against the floor. She tries to bring herself to her feet. Pain sears through her nervous system, and she keeps pushing. Step by step, she takes, as she pulls herself up into standing. She falls to the wall, and props up against it to gain her footing. Bruised, bloodied, learning to walk; Tara leaves the garage]

\---

[Setting: Out at the edge of the City, a rift/vortex]

Joshua: [with his glove he creates a rift/vortex] Now to go back to what I had started. Except, with the champions as prisoners, and a few helping hands. That means Penn, and Geoffrey, and you too March, if you want it.

The star: [spits in Joshua’s face]

Joshua: [with his ungloved hand, he punches the star] Disrespect your king, and you get punished. Penn, you will go first into the vortex.

Penn: Yessir [he leads Dulce, Piccalo, the mime, and the faun; into the rift. They pass. Exits]

Joshua: You next Geoffrey, I have a few things I need to say to the star before we leave.

Geoffrey: [nods his head, and as he steps forward to enter, screaming is heard]

Everyone: [looks behind them]

\---

[Setting: the City, and then outside of it]

The Orator: [Tara follows the trail the best she could, while relearning how to walk; she pushes herself and tries to jog. More pain, she grits her teeth, and gallops into a run. When she exits the city and spots Joshua and his men at the outskirts; she screams]

\---

Joshua: [flings the star to the ground] I KILLED YOU

Tara: [mutters a spell under her breath, her robotic limbs are reflective; and the light from them forms a sword] YOU DID A SHITTY JOB, AND I WON’T MAKE THAT MISTAKE [her eyes are blood shot, and she is gritting her teeth so much, that blood is pooling out of her mouth. She swings the sword at Joshua]

Joshua: [blocks it]

Geoffrey: [gets out of the way]

Joshua: OH, you can walk now! What good. [fights with Tara]

Tara: [is crying]

The star: [watching the fighting, while trying to untie her hands. She frees herself, and thinks] If Tara can push herself beyond her capabilities, then so can I- [she brings her hands around , whispers into her cupped hands, and then mimes a long cylinder. A hand-cannon forms; she rises, and points it at Joshua]

Tara: You’re done

Joshua: [turns around and sees the star fire off a shot from her hand-cannon. The bullet clips him, he stumbles back, and falls]

Tara: [kicks Joshua, he tumbles down the hill]

The star: [directs her hand-cannon to Geoffrey. She calmly orders] Let them go now.

Geoffrey: [releases Fermata and Flam]

Tara: [ignoring her pain, she ties the giraffe] I will take him back with me. You need to stay here, with your world.

The star: I know. [she pauses] You know, I never told you my name.

Tara: It doesn’t matter. A name doesn’t, not your true name. That is something you keep to yourself. It’s private.

The star: Do you have a private name?

Tara: Yes.

The star: [she thinks for a few moments] Call me March. The Queen of the Marcherlands.

Tara: [hands Flam Geoffrey’s ties. She bows] Your grace, the March Queen. [she stands up]

March: I will need a champion to stay here with me momentarily.

Tara: Why?

March: To prove my claim to King Inkman.

Tara: [she looks to Flam and Fermata]

Fermata: I’ll stay.

Flam: Son-

Fermata: No, I am the Musician of Light, Champion of Apollo. I am THE Champion to Apollo. I should be the one to stay.

Tara: How will you get back?

March: When I re-create this world, I will send him back.

Tara: [nods]

Flam: My son [he hugs Fermata]

Fermata: I will see you all again some day.

Tara: Take care my friend.

Tara, Flam, Geoffrey: [go through the rift. Exits]

March: It’s just you and me, at the edge of the world.

Fermata: Indeed.

[The rift closes]


End file.
